


After Work

by noveltea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in One Hour, the gang goes out for drinks. Colby and Megan talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

After the last report had been filed and they'd been unofficially ordered to get some rest after their eventful day, they hit their local watering hole, a pub barely two blocks away from the office. Gerry, behind the bar, had waved them over with an enthusiastic greeting when they walked in.

What followed was an hour of drinking and laughing over the days events. David and Colby, up against the bar, laughing over something David said - probably a comment about Colby showing off again - while Megan sat with Charlie and Amita at a nearby table, the latter two fielding the inquisitive questions the FBI agent threw at them.

The groups migrated, everyone switching positions, talking with everyone else over drinks until finally only Colby and Megan were sitting at the bar. David had a date, which had resulted in no small amount of ribbing from the others, until Charlie and Amita bailed out for the same reason. Gerry had poured out more drinks for the remaining two with a wink and a shoo-ing gesture to the departing three.

They drank in comfortable silence until Megan couldn't take it any more and just had to ask, "How on earth did you do that?"

COlby took another swig of his beer and looked over at her, one eyebrow raised. "Do what?"

"You know what," she told him, exasperated. "You ran all 'round the city and you're still going now."

He shrugged. "I was never very good at sitting still?"

"Must be why everyone likes running away from you."

Colby's eyes bore his amusement. "Ah. You've been talking to David." He took another swig from the beer and set the glass down on the counter. Without waiting for a prompt, Gerry replaced it and the foam from the new glass rolled down the sides onto the countertop. Colby raised a hand in thanks, before looking meaningfully back at his co-worker. "From what Charlie and Amita were saying, you had everything completely under control anyway. They said they'd never seen someone micro-manage and multitask as effectively as you."

She raised her own glass, accepting the compliment. "Don't think I haven't noticed you changed the subject, Granger," she told him. "That bag was soaked after you dumped it in the fountain and you'd already been running full out for nearly eight minutes. Even for you that had to be tough."

"Adrenaline?" He shrugged again. "And hey, that kid was a pretty big incentive, too."

She couldn't argue with that. "So, what, were you the best long distance runner in college?"

He smirked again, the charismatic smile he turned on everyone at some point. "Something like that, yeah. Are you having fun adding to your profile?"

This time it was Megan's turn to look amused, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, absolutely," she told him, punching his shoulder lightly. "And you make it such fun."

Colby rolled his eyes.

Megan just laughed.


End file.
